L'une aime, l'autre baise
by STUPIDmarimo
Summary: Elle avait toujours aimé cet homme froid et distant, cet homme beau et énigmatique. Qu'adviendra t-il d'elle lorsqu'elle apprendra qu'il n'a pas du tout une vision romantique de l'amour ? Attention scène violente, explicite. Peu choqué, dérangé et mettre mal à l'aise les âmes sensibles.


**L'une aime, l'autre baise.**

Elle criait encore mon nom, elle le hurlait jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. J'avais à la fois envie de lui dire de fermer sa gueule et à la fois le désir de l'entendre un peu plus. Elle avait mal, elle souffrait et c'était encore plus excitant. Les coups de reins se succédaient, ils devenaient de plus en plus violents et rapides. Je plongeai mes yeux désireux et moqueurs dans les siens. Ceux ci ne reflétaient rien de plus que tristesse et douleur. Le plaisir atteignit enfin son paroxysme devant ce spectacle de soumission et à nouveau je me déversai en elle, murmurant son prénom du bout des lèvres. Mes doigts s'étaient **engourdis en** serrant sa gorge, je la lâchai enfin et un sourire narquois naquit sur mon visage.

 **\- Ça t'apprendra à me désobéir mon cœur.**

Elle n'avait toujours été que mon jouet. Je la détestais, toujours à me suivre comme un chien, souriant devant les autres pour faire bonne figure et restant collée à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Quelle salope ! Elle avait vraiment envie que je sois son prince charmant mais moi, je ne suis rien de tout ça. Ce qui m'amuse c'est de la voir pleurer, l'entendre me supplier, me crier d'arrêter la torture. Ce que je préférais c'était de la voir s'excuser pour ses erreurs. « Je suis désolée » qu'elle disait, connerie. Dans ces moments là je lui crachais à la gueule et la frappait aussi fort que je pouvais mais sans abîmer son magnifique visage. Si jamais elle avait son joli minois ne serait-ce qu'égratigné je n'éprouverais plus aucun plaisir à la voir souffrir, la grimace de douleur qu'elle exprimait était si magnifique sur sa peau pâle, une peau aussi lisse et douce que celle d'une poupée de porcelaine.

 **\- Tu es si belle, Vivi. Dis-moi encore que tu m'aimes.**

Dans un hoquet de terreur elle s'affaira à me dire qu'elle m'aimait pour ce que j'étais, peu lui importait les malheurs. Si triste.. Je me sentais mal d'un coup. Qu'avais-je fait ? Je l'effrayais, elle ne m'aimait plus vraiment, si ? Alors pourquoi ? L'étrange impression d'être un monstre naquît dans mon esprit. Un sentiment assez fou et que je ne connaissais pas encore fit alors son apparition, ça me tiraillait l'estomac, m'assaillait le cœur.. Curieusement, j'avais comme une envie de vomir. Je me précipitai alors vers les toilettes et sans faute, un reflût s'échappa de mon estomac, mes yeux se fermèrent et je sentis juste les restes de ce midi me brûler la gorge. Ce fût un horrible instant, tellement écœurant, dans un soupir je me levai pour me rincer la bouche et me regarder dans le miroir. Des larmes étaient apparues aux coins de mes yeux.. Comme si j'allais pleurer pour ça. Je détestais absolument tout d'elle, je ne voulais pas l'aimer alors pourquoi j'avais ce sentiment de perte en m'imaginant qu'elle ne ressentait plus aucune **passion** ? Mon esprit était tout embrouillé mais je devais rester persuadé que je ne l'aimais pas, même pas une once d'amour ne devait s'échapper. La boule au ventre je rejoignis alors la femme qui m'insupportait le plus au monde, je la haïssais sûrement parce qu'elle était ma **faiblesse**. Ses beaux cheveux bleus, son regard amoureux et son corps de déesse.. Un putain d'appel à la déchéance et au plaisir. Il fallait que je la détruise, maintenant qu'elle ne m'aimait plus, je n'étais plus rien pour elle. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine, je me dirigeai vers elle marchant sans faire de bruit. Ma princesse était encore allongée sur le lit, calmant ses pleurs et sa respiration.. Me positionnant au dessus d'elle, me maintenant sur mon bras gauche, ma main droite caressa sa joue pour finalement redessiner les contours de son visage. Je la sentis tressaillir à mon contact, ses yeux remplis de tristesse et ses traits tordus par la peur. J'emprisonnai fermement sa gorge tout en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes pour qu'elle ne crie pas. Son corps tremblait sous le mien et ses larmes se remirent à couler, l'une d'elle frôla nos lèvres tandis que son souffle se cognait contre ma peau. Étouffant ses dernières paroles je continuai de serrer, elle ne se débattit pas bien longtemps, consciente que j'avais pris ma décision et que c'était une manière pour moi de me faire pardonner en lui rendant sa liberté. Elle eut quelques soubresauts, sa respiration s'agita et puis plus rien. La pression du baiser s'estompa et je sus qu'elle était morte.. Mon cœur s'emballa et les larmes coulèrent, j'aurais dû faire ça dès le début, elle avait eu tort de m'aimer.. Elle aurait pu et aurait dû se contenter de souffrir et de fuir comme les autres. Mes doigts glissèrent sur ses paupières pour les fermer délicatement et j'essuyais la bave aux coins de ses lèvres. Afin de lui redonner un peu de dignité je la couvrais du drap que j'avais jeté un peu plus tôt. Difficilement j'attrapai le téléphone sur la table de chevet et composai le numéro du seul qui saurait quoi faire.

 **\- Sanji, c'est Zoro.. Je crois que j'ai fait une putain de connerie.**

 ** **FIN****

« Il y a de la beauté dans la souffrance des autres et de l'excitation quand c'est nous qui les blessons. »


End file.
